What Almost Never Was
by Pfieffs
Summary: Sebastian and Rory break up because of a misunderstanding. Can the get back together? Rorbastian angst. Slight mentions of Klaine, Sugar, and Seamus Flanagan.


"I miss you so much Seb," Rory said. His voice endearing, this relationship was hard, but to Rory it was worth it. When he did get to see Sebastian everything was just more than perfect.

Sebastian hesitated answering Rory. He had news, big news, but he didn't know how to tell Rory. This relationship was hard for him, but he needed it, and he had devised a plan. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Rory,"

The line went dead. Rory had hung up at those words. And Rory was heartbroken. After what they had gone through. He tossed the phone into his locker at school.

"Rory?" Sebastian asked, praying Rory was still there. He looked at the phone, and it said call ended. He brought his hands to his face. He always fucked things up. Always. He put his hands to his head. Rory was worth it, but now would Rory even answer his calls.

Sebastian tried to call Rory, but he got no answer. Maybe he was right, maybe love wasn't for him and this was why, he fucked things up. Guess he didn't need to move to Ireland after all. But he needed to tell Rory the truth somehow. He pulled out his laptop which he always had close by, and pulled up his email. He emailed Rory explaining the situation. Refreshing the page he waited. He finally gave up, and left it open.

He didn't look at his email, his phone showed no notifications. It had been days. He finally looked at his email, and it said that email couldn't be sent. Rory had either changed his email or blocked him. And it hurt Sebastian.

He cancelled his flight to Ireland. Rory would be the best memory he ever had.

Years later, Sebastian was in law school studying abroad, in Ireland of all places. He still remembered Rory. He hadn't seen anyone since that day. He hadn't moved on, and most surprising he hadn't had sex. He tried once, but he could only think of Rory, and that person would never be Rory. They would never match Rory. Because even as a virgin, Rory gave Sebastian the best sex he had ever had.

Sebastian had a free weekend, he took it by himself. And he drove north in the car he rented. He new where Rory lived, he still had it in his phone, this being to a hope that Rory had never moved. But he didn't know.

Now he wasn't going to go stalk the family, no but he had his hopes that while maybe visiting the town he would see the one boy he would do anything for at least walking down the streets.

He drove to a park, and got out. He remembered how Rory loved the parks in Westerville because they were green just like home. He liked this park. Sebastian had never really changed his hair since highschool, and he no longer wore the Dalton Blazer, but he wish he did, Rory might recognize him then, if Rory even still lived here, and if he happened to be walking in the park.

There was one piece of the Dalton uniform he kept, his tie. Not just any tie, the tie he put on the doorknob of his dorm the first time he and Rory had sex. He carried it with him after the breakup. He had it in his bag, a messenger bag. He had that bag with him. And well he opened it and took the tie out and just held it. Now he was Sebastian Smythe and he didn't cry. He never cried. And he wasn't going to cry now.

He checked his phone, one of his friends asked him where he was, he replied up north, I'm fine. And placed the phone on the bench.

Rory in the years after the breakup, budded into a very well known singer in Ireland. He only did it, because Sebastian suggested it. He only did it because he gained more confidence after Sebastian. It took Rory to finish college (the British equivalent of high school) to date someone again. He didn't date to many people, none of them were Sebastian. None of them were the person that made him comfortable with himself. He was currently in a relationship, he was the best man in a wedding he had been singing at. And as much as Rory tried, his boyfriend, knew something was wrong, but was supportive still. He was like the Irish Blaine.

Rory had been having a lazy day, it was one of those days, where he thought about Sebastian. And these days happened more frequently around certain dates. Certain important dates in there relationship. The one coming up, when Sebastian had officially asked him to be his boyfriend. Two weeks before he left for Ireland. They had been seeing each other since Valentines day his sophomore year of high school, after it went very wrong, with Sugar trying to take his virginity in the back of Breadstix, and Sebastian saw and was there to pick up the pieces much to Kurt and Blaine's despise.

They broke up a year later, just around valentine's day. And when Rory got that call, he knew it was to good to be true. He knew Kurt and Blaine had been right about everything. Sebastian couldn't do relationships. Rory was a cryer, he didn't go to school the next day, because his mom thought he was sick, because he had been crying so much.

Today Rory had been thinking alot about Sebastian. He fingered the Cladaugh ring he had. Sebastian gave it to him, as a promise, and going away gift. Rory never took it off. He switched its positions but he never took it off.

There was a park near his house, it reminded him of the one in Westerville where Sebastian took him on there first date, well before they were official. And he was there, just walking along the path. Not much about him changed from highschool, his clothes changed, he wore more flannel now, and none of the shirts he wore in highschool, and he didn't have the belt chain, or two tone shoes. He wore boots, cowboy boots, something Sam got him at Christmas when he spent to weeks with his family in Kentucky. Sam had been one of his really good friends.

Rory walked along the path occasionally he would see people. And he had been looking around when he saw that tie. That tie was unmistakable, the blue and red stripes. No schools in the area had that as there uniform. And Rory knew it was a Dalton tie, he had helped Sebastian take it off multiple times.

He wondered why someone in Ireland would have one, besides him, he stole one onetime, on accident he packed it in with his stuff after leaving Sebastian's dorm, and just never gave it back. It was folded nicely at the bottom of his sock drawer because that is where guys kept sentimental stuff in there sock drawers.

Rory had always been curious, so he had to find out who had the tie, and why were the holding it. They weren't in uniform. He walked up, and then he saw the face. And he began to walk away. No, he couldn't talk to Sebastian. He wasn't ready, he would never be ready.

Sebastian heard the soft footsteps in the grass. He looked up slightly, and at first he didn't recognize Rory. He was dressed very differently, that what he ever saw. But then again it was how Rory normally dressed, and not trying to be the fifties rolemodel of America. But Sebastian knew it was him. And his heart sank when Rory started to walk away. And his damn eyes betrayed him because he felt the tears fall down his face.

Rory needed to get far away, he couldn't come here again. This place would always remind him of Sebastian now, and he couldn't be reminded of Sebastian. He just couldn't.

Sebastian got off the bench and began to follow the Irish boy, his Irish boy. "Rory." he called out.

Rory paused when he heard his name. He longed to hear Sebastian say it. And the way it was said, the pleading tone, made him want to turn around, to kiss Sebastian and then smack him across the face. But he didn't the pause only a second and he continued to walk.

Sebastian saw that pause, "Rory, please." He walked faster. Rory heard the steps pick up and he walked faster. Sebastian gripped the tie till his knuckles were white. "I'm sorry okay." he through his hands up in defeat, and he stopped. He would never get Rory back.

Rory had stopped. And Sebastian didn't noticed. "I messed up, hell I probably shouldn't have said, I know I shouldn't have said that. And I wished you had let me finish what I wanted to say." Sebastian sighed, "Doesn't matter now." Now it was his turn, to walk away, and that he did.

Rory turned around and followed, he caught up with Sebastian, "Then finish it." he said.

It came as a surprise and Sebastian jumped a little. He turned and he was face to face with Rory, the Irish boy only being a few inches shorter than him. He was looking at the face that he missed so much, that boyish baby face, that was the most adorable thing he ever saw. He was looking at those sweet soft lips, that framed a perfect smile, that were the wrapping a beautiful voice. He looked at that cute nose, that he would always kiss when Rory was having a tough day, or after sex. He was looking at those eyes, those eyes that Sebastian noticed on stage at sectionals, during West Side Story. Those eyes that drew Sebastian to the Irish boy before he even knew his name. And it took all of Sebastian's will power to not kiss him.

"I couldn't handle the long distance. I was going to move here..." he looked into those blue eyes searching for an answer.

"You're lyin'... Kurt an' Blaine were right about ya."

Sebastian shook his head, damn tear ducts betraying him again, because he felt the tear, "No, I'm not. I still have the paperwork... I don't know why but I do. I would never..."

Rory looked at him, and he sighed, and Rory had always been the more emotional of the two, and he began to cry as well. "I heard those words, and I just got so angry. After all ya did for me, with me, to me... and all I could think of was that Kurt and Blaine always warned me about ya..."

Sebastian took Rory into his arms. "Those two were always wrong about me."

Rory pushed out of the hug, "How can I know for sure?" That and he was also in a relationship currently, though it wasn't really the best thing ever.

Sebastian looked at him, "The last time I had sex was with you, the last person I dated was you. I still have the tie that I hung around the doorknob the first tie we had sex," he loosened his grip from the tie to emphasize it. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Rory looked at the tie, then at Sebastian. He was gobsmaked. "I can't do this." He turned away tears falling freely down his cheeks.

Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, and Rory shrugged it off. "I'm in a relationship, and we've both changed."

Sebastian was sort of surprised that Rory was in a relationship, but at the same time he wasn't. Rory was good looking. Sebastian walked to face Rory again, "I don't think your feelings towards me have changed." He looked down, and noticed the cladaugh ring, and took Rory's hand. "Because if they had, this wouldn't be on your hand anymore. Yes its facing the opposite way, but its still there."

Rory shook his head. No, Sebastian had hurt him. But he was being Selfish, Sebastian loved him, Sebastian hadn't had sex in how many years because they weren't him. So maybe his feelings didn't change. But he was in fact in a relationship, and he couldn't just end it because Sebastian popped up in Ireland unannounced.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him and Rory accepted the kiss. Then he pushed away, "I can't. I'm in a relationship."

Sebastian felt like a dick. But the feel of Rory's soft lips against his own, his first kiss, since well his last kiss with Rory. He didn't count the little pecks his mom gave him. No those were completely different not even really kisses. "Rory, I'm sorry. This is my fault, and I swear I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

Rory just shook his head, "I don't know if that will happen, Sebastian."

Sebastian had one last trick up his sleeve, "Rors, you are my first and only love."

Rory froze, he looked at Sebastian and he was caught by the teary green eyes. And Sebastian said his eyes were mesmerizing. Sebastian used that nickname. A nickname that he only tolerated when Sebastian said it. He punched Seamus yesterday for calling him that. He had to say no he was in a relationship, one he was half assing, because he needed something to fill the void. And what if he never saw Sebastian after this. One meeting wasn't going to fix years of of hurt. But he used that nick name. And Rory knew that Sebastian had him hooked. That was the thing about Sebastian he always got what he wanted, and well it was better when it was mutual. "Bas, I love ya… but this, us, we can't be. Chances are I'll never see ya again. Chances are ya will find someone better than me. Chances are…" Sebastian kissed him, and they kissed for a good long while. Rory opened his mouth and let Sebastian's tongue slide in.

The kiss broke, after well who knows how long. "Rory," Sebastian said, "I have missed you, and fate wants us to be together, I can feel it. It wasn't by chance that both you and I were here today." He sighed, "I'm here for a law program," he watched Rory's eyes light. He always told the Irish boy about his dreams to be a lawyer. "So yes I'll leave, but I swear, I will come back and wait for you."

Sebastian had just graduated law school. He was going to Ireland, to live there, and he was going to become a Barrister, aka the British lawyer. He promised Rory, and he never broke promises to Rory.

Rory had now released an Album, and it was number 4 on the world charts, and 1 in Ireland. Sebastian saw it when he was in a music shop. He picked it up, and bought it along with a copy of Irish fairy tales.

He found a coffee shop, of course he did. Coffee called out to him. And he walked in. He ordered something simple and off the menu. He didn't notice that he walked right past the boy that he loved so much, he was a man now, but still had that baby face.

However Rory noticed him. "Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian turned, he knew that voice, he knew that voice, it was engrained into his mind. He gave a smile, "The one and only." This meeting was much more pleasant than there last. Rory wasn't in a relationship, and Sebastian wasn't either, he still hadn't had sex.

They caught up. Rory was about to perform as a headliner at a musical festival, Glastonberry. Sebastian told him he was going to become a barrister. The exchange was pleasant. But not what either of them wanted.

They parted there ways, and Sebastian bought tickets to that music festival. He wanted to see Rory perform again. He wanted to see that Irish boy, because Rory would always be a boy to him, light up that stage. And now as the main man, Sebastian was thrilled to see how Rory took that stage presence that took your attention away from Rachel "needs a gag" Berry, Kurt "born with a penis and not a pussy" Hummel. He was excited to see Rory have the spotlight, a spot light he well deserved. He wondered what Hummel and Berry's reaction would be to know that Rory was probably doing better than them.

The festival came around, and Rory sang, and Sebastian was enthralled, that voice. He could eat that voice for breakfast lunch and dinner and never get tired of it. He craved that voice. Then Rory started talking, "This song, I wrote a very long time ago, before I knew what I wanted to do with my life. But when I was writing it, something great happened to me. And this song, is about that." And Sebastian could have sworn Rory looked straight at him like he knew the whole time that Sebastian had been there.

And when Sebastian listened to the song, he got all the references, all the meanings. He got it. Rory wrote this song when they were dating. And the fact that Rory was singing it now, put a smile on his face.

The show ended, and Sebastian weaseled his way through security, even getting himself a pass, and he found Rory. And he kissed Rory. And he noticed with Rory kissed back. And for those few moments, it was like starting all new. Rory was the only thing in the world. The world stopped just for the two of them. Rory wanted him just as bad as he wanted Rory. And in those moments you had to be blind not to see it. A reporter coughed, "Sorry to break the moment," she apologized.

Rory just smiled, "We'll have more."

Sebastian smirked. "And who is this?" the reporter asked.

Rory looked uncertainly at Sebastian, "This is my boyfriend."

"Oh, when did the two of ya meet?"

Sebastian kissed the top of Rory's head, as Rory answered, "A long time ago." Sebastian squeezed Rory's shoulder, "But it feels like it was just yesterday."


End file.
